


Home from Work

by mason_adrift



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Chest Binder, Comfort, Fluff, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Male Pronouns, One Shot, Self-Indulgent, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26706076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mason_adrift/pseuds/mason_adrift
Summary: Coming home you see there's a special ghost guy there to help you get comfortable.
Relationships: BEN (BEN Drowned)/Reader
Kudos: 29





	Home from Work

**Author's Note:**

> Content Warning:  
> The reader is topless for a hot second (not like, hot as in spicy, just like,,, real quick), the reader wears a binder, Ben is lowkey a sugar daddy lol.
> 
> A requested scenario from Tumblr, although they didn't request this exact scenario- I got a bit self-indulgent.... and by a bit I mean A LOT.

I let out a long breath coming through the door. Taking longer shifts means longer time in this binder of mine. I never thought I’d get tired of wearing it, but right now it felt so tight and suffocating- not to mention how sweaty this thing got.  
Going to my room I take off my shirt and start my struggle to pull myself out of this wrap of sweat; I notice the lights flickering and sigh knowing what that meant.

“Hey nerd-” He cuts himself off before laughing a bit. My back was turned to him so at least I wasn’t facing that embarrassment. “You need some help there man?”  
The binder is about half way off, my arms flailed above my head and my back hunched as if gravity would help me now. I let myself lean forward even further, “Yes please.”  
He chuckled once more and I felt his ice-cold hands on my waist, a welcomed feeling after such a long sweaty day. 

I straighten up and he lifts the binder off the rest of the way. I stretch, feeling some sort of comfort before feeling myself really exposed to the room. I fold my arms over my chest and go for the closet for a clean shirt and one of the tight sports bras laying in the back. Peeking over my shoulder I spotted Ben with his back turned to me as well, he was tossing my binder in the hall to be washed later.  
“What’s up Ben?”  
I could see the smile on his cheeks, “I just wanted to see how you were doing.”  
Once I was dressed I went behind him and wrapped my arms around his torso, “Thank you Ben.” I smile tiredly against his back, “Work’s been a bitch. I think I need another binder just for it.”  
He held on to my arms before turning to meet me, “I’ll get you another one.”  
“No!” I yell into his chest, “I’m getting paid this week- I can get it myself!”  
Wrapping his arms around me tightly he forcefully pulled me down onto the bed.  
“Let me buy my boy something,” He smiles at me, tracing his fingertips down the side of my face. “You deserve the world, you know that right?”  
His hand eventually travels down my arm, our fingers interlocking. He brings up my hand and kisses every finger, quickly kissing my lips when I start laughing at him. 

I couldn’t help but lay on my stomach, sinking into the bed as my eyes lazily stared back at his. His smile never faltered as his hands continued to draw on my back. Being with him, I never felt uncomfortable or ashamed of myself. I know he loves me no matter how I look, he loves me no matter how crabby I get on my worst days, and he loves me even when I shut him out and disappear for a while.  
He loves me, even when I fall asleep while he’s visiting me. His hums echoing through my mind as I fall asleep beside him, the last few feelings of him placing a hand on my shoulder blade and kissing me on the cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated! 
> 
> Thank you for reading ღ


End file.
